


Lineage of Fortune

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Eridan is trans, Fingering, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor panic attacks, Multi, Pokemon GO - Freeform, They play Pokemon GO, Trans Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, and they play more pokemon, cute dates, eridan is a librarian, french resturant, french seafood, hints at eridan being a bit anorexic?, i reference alot of things some more subtle than others, idk what job karkat is yet, karkat is a meme, made up alcohol names, more tags to come as story progresses, my children are happy, theres an entire paragraph about food, theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora and his boyfriend, Karkat Vantas have been living together for the past few years. its actually been pretty good for the past two , but all good things must come to an end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The French Pokemon Date

Eridan Ampora wasn’t the most mentally stable man, but he knows he can get through it, no horrible childhood could take away from that. He was twenty-one years old and lived in a small apartment with his best friend/lover/caretaker Karkat Vantas. He did pretty well as the librarian in the local library, it didn’t involve talking to people that often and he didn’t get screamed at by people who didn’t know what they were doing. It was the perfect job for someone like him. His boyfriend, Karkat is allowed to visit him for lunch and he either brings him a nice lunch or takes him out to get fast food. Its times like these that he’s actually pretty okay with his life, that there’s no need for mental pain and suffering.

Today is one of those days, Eridan kept checking the time because it was getting close to his break time and Karkat had promised to take him out to a restaurant they hadn’t been to yet. In the meanwhile, a few kids came over and asked to check out books. He looked at them and smiled lightly, taking the children’s library cards and books, scanning them and handing them back with a due date. The said thank you and ran back to the parents who were waiting by the door for them. He watched the door for another couple minutes or so before another person came up and checked out books, he checked them out quickly and looked back to the door, to which he smiled brightly. Karkat was walking into the library.

“Miranda!” Eridan called quietly, loud enough for the other librarian to hear him. “I’m going on break, I’ll be back in an hour” he smiled and stood up, clocking out for the little bit.

“okay, have fun on your date” the other librarian teased, taking his spot at the checkout counter. He rolled his eyes and walked out from behind the desk, heading over to his lover with a little skip in his step. His smile bright as the morning ocean. He jumped into Karkat’s arms almost as he hugged him.

“Hey Kar~” he giggled, kissing the other quickly.

“Hey Eridan,” he laughed quietly, and returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around the others hip. “ready to head to the restaurant?”

“Mhm! I already clocked out for my break so we got about an hour to eat” he smiled, removing his arms from the others neck. “And if Donna is nice, she can cover for me and get us another thirty minutes, seeing as I covered for her a while ago”

“Okay, I don’t think I’ll keep you out that long but it’s a good idea to have a backup plan” he chuckled, starting to lead the other out of the building. They shared a small red small red convertible. Karkat usually drove it and he took Eridan where he needed to go. His work was farther than Eridan's and he went in after his partner went to work.  They compromised like this, Karkat would drive Eridan work in the morning and then he went to work. In the afternoon, Eridan would walk home because it wasn’t far from their apartment. He would start dinner and wait for the other to get home. But now is no time to be explaining their work dynamics. They’re in the middle of a date. Eridan got in the passenger side of their as Karkat got in the driver’s side. After a few seconds of turning on the car and putting on seat belts, Karkat drove out of the library parking lot and started on his way to the restaurant. Eridan hummed quietly and watched the scenery, his hand reached out for Karkat and it grabbed quickly twining their fingers together. The scenery soon changed to the historical district. Houses and buildings starting to look older and older. Eridan smiled and watched, he loved this part of town, all the old buildings and the historical memories behind them. Karkat pulled off the main road and into a parking lot. The restaurant was a small building, it kind of looked Italian almost? But the cultural aspect of the town was also somewhat Italian.

Once the car was parked, Eridan unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out, shutting the door when he knew he wasn’t tangled in the seatbelt or anything. Walking around to the end of the car he joined his hand with Karkat’s once more as they walked into the building. The name of the restaurant was “Plaisir de Poisson” a French name Eridan noted. He smiled and the two walked into the small restaurant. Looking around slowly and taking in the features of the restaurant, it looked to have a French air as well.

 _‘must be a French restaurant_ ’ He thought, squeezing Karkat’s hand. The other male walked over to hostess desk and said that there were two of them eating. The hostess nodded and grabbed two menus, leading them over to a small corner booth Eridan sits down and pulls his legs up, looking at the menu that was placed in front of him. There was a lot of fish dishes on the menu to which Eridan perked up at. No matter how often he had it, he never really got tired of fish.

“Hi, I’m Gerald, can I get you two something to drink?” a waiter said, making Eridan flinch slightly

“I’ll have water and he’ll have tea, both with lemon” Karkat replied, knowing both of their orders by heart. Eridan smiled and nodded, starting to look back through the menu.

“I’ll be right back with your drinks” Gerald the waiter said and walked off.

Eridan sighed and recounted all the fish dishes on the menu; Pasta Niçoise, Striped Bass en Papillote, Poached Arctic Char with Brown Butter and Shiitake, Smoked Salmon and Dill Quiche, Poached Striped Bass with Bok Choy and Broken Ginger Dressing, Niçoise Tuna Melt, Roasted Salmon with Mustard and Tarragon. He hummed quickly and started mentally crossing off which dishes he did not want. After a bit of decision making he was left choosing between Niçoise Tuna Melt and Poached Arctic Char with Brown Butter and Shiitake. He made a face because he wanted to try both but didn’t want to get two dishes.

“Hey Kar?” he asked, looking up from his menu at the other

“Hm?” he hummed quietly, looking up as well from the menu.

“What are you plannin on gettin?” he asked, huffing in a small bit of frustration, his fingers tapping rhythmically against the table.

“I was thinking about the Niçoise Tuna Melt, what about you?”

“I couldn’t decide between that and Poached Arctic Char” he pouted, genuinely, distressed at having to choose.

“if I get the Tuna Melt and then you get the arctic char, we can split and share them. How does that sound?” he offered, placing his menu down.

The smaller male perked up and smiled, nodding quickly, what an awesome compromise.

“Here are you drinks sirs” the waiter suddenly interrupted, placing the drinks in front of the two men. Eridan nodded and muttered a small thank you.

“Can I take your order or do you need another few minutes?”

“I think we’re ready” Karkat smiled, looking over at Eridan who nodded.

“I’ll uh…get the arctic char please” Eridan said quietly

“Okay and what will your two sides be?”

“Broccoli and mashed potatoes”

“o-kay! And for you, sir?”

“The tuna melt with fries”

“mhm! Okay! I’ll go put your orders in, they should be out shortly”

“Okay”

The waiter left and Eridan sighed once again. He loved and hated going to new restaurants, he didn’t like interacting with people in fear of judgement, even though he was reassured that they weren’t going to judge him.

“So Eridan”

He looked up, losing his train of thought. “Yeah?”

“what do you want to do tomorrow, neither of us are working for the next two days and I thought we should could do something”

“we can go to the park and catch Pokémon? There are a lot of pokestops scattered around and we just lost the gym there, I want to retake it”

“We lost the gym!?” Karkat gasped, clearly surprised. “How’d that happen?”

“I dunno, when I checked this morning my Seadra was down to one health and had lost the gym symbol next to it”

Karkat quickly pulled out his phone and opened pokemon go. He waited a couple seconds for it to load then checked his pokemon. “Jesus Christ, even my Kingler is out of it”

“of course your Kingler was out of it, I was the gym leader” Eridan chuckles

“Do you know who took it over?”

“not really, it doesn’t tell me who took it over”

“it should”

“does it really matter?”

“YES”

“jeez okay” he chuckles

“we will reclaim the gym for the Vantas name!”

“and not the Ampora?”

“and the Ampora name”

Eridan giggled and pulled out his phone, checking pokemon go.

“ooooo”

“what?”

“this place is a pokestop”

“really? I didn’t notice” Karkat noted, checking pokemon go again.

“oh wait no, the weird statue next door is”

“that’d make more sense”

Eridan giggled and smiled, waiting every five minutes for the pokestop to reload.

“Oh! Hey Kar”

“Yeezy”

“what time do you get off of work?”

“seven today I think, unless they ask me to do overtime”

“Okay, I’ll try and think of something for dinner by then

“okay, I’ll try to get home quickly” Karkat sighed and put his phone away, looking up at the other. He noticed his purple streak was fading and reached out to twirl the bit of hair in his fingers.

“it’s fading”

“hm?” Eridan looked up at him confused

“your purple streak, its fading”

“oh, I’ll just redye it this weekend”

“okay”

He smiled and pulled the others hair in front of his head, which made him whine and fussed to put it back into its sleeked back fashion.

“dork”

“and what, you’re not?”

He laughed again and sipped his water, looking at the kitchen door to notice their waiter coming out with supposedly their food.

“foods comin” Eridan noted, looking directly at the waiter.

“I noticed”

The waiter soon made his way over and placed the food in front of each of the males.

“do you two need anything else?” the waiter asked, refilling Karkat’s water.

“no, I think that should be it”

“alright, ill be back to check up on you”

Eridan smelled his food and smiled. It smelled so salty and savory. All the things Eridan loved. He quickly split it in half and looked at his partner, waiting for him to cut his melt in half. The other noticed him staring and sighed a bit, cutting his food in half. Trading the two sections of food between the two. He smiled bigly and began eating, taking a few bites of the artic cod before switching to the tuna melt. He ate about half of both before pushing his plate forward and sighing.

“You full?” Karkat asked

“yeah” he sighs and sips his tea again. Karkat looked at the other in slight worry, he didn’t eat much and he was starting to look thinner by the day.

“you sure?” he looked at him.

“Yeah Kar, im fine” Eridan dismissed, setting his tea down and checking the time. They had about 15 minutes to get the check and get Eridan back to the library.

“Am I payin or are you?” he asked, moving his hand down to grab his wallet.

“Ill pay, you can go start the car.” Karkat replied, taking both his wallet and keys out of his pocket, passing the keys over to Eridan. “ill be out in a few”

Eridan nodded and took the keys, walking out of the small building and heading over to their car, hopping in and starting it. Just like Karkat said, he was out in a few minutes. Hopping into the car himself and buckling up.

“Ready to go back to work?” he asked, smiling lightly

“As ready as ill ever be” Eridan sighed.

“good” he leaned over and quickly pecked the others lips. Chuckling quietly before he began driving back to the library.

Once they were there, Eridan unbuckled and leaned over. Kissing karkat in earnest one last time before he went back to work.

“Ill see you tonight hun”

“okay, be sure to next me, alright”

The other nodded and smiled, stepping out of the car and walking into the library. He made sure to note he was off break and took his space at the checkout desk next to Donna.

“So~” Donna began “How was your date?”

“it was alright”

“where’d you go this time?”

“a French seafood place in the historical district”

“Was the food good?”

“to be honest, it was great”

“Is momma getting some action tonight?” she teased even more, nudging the males side.

“shut up donna”


	2. Pokemon Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ill add a sumary after school

The next day, Eridan was curled into Karkat’s side, snoring a bit peacefully. The two were sleeping together once again in their bed, Karkat sprawled out everywhere and Eridan taking up as little space as he could but snuggled up to his lover. They both had very little clothes on, Karkat just radiated heat, which warmed the both of them perfectly well, though they still had a blanket. Eridan’s alarm went off and he groaned quietly and pulled away from the other, sitting up and turning his phone off. It was 8 Am on a day he wasn’t working. Clearly too early to be getting up, but there would be no way he’d be going to sleep now, but he curled back up on the other and used his arm as a pillow, he could rest for another hour or so. When not needing to get up for work, Karkat usually woke up past 10 am in the morning, his boyfriend seriously wasn’t going to go that, it would just be plain mean. He rested his hand on the others chest and sighed, twirling his fingers over Karkat’s toned body, he smiled and let his mind wander dozing slightly for about an hour before his stomach began to grumble.

He sighed and got up, putting his glasses on and pulling on a shirt, it was way too big on him so it was obviously Karkat’s, he shrugged and walked into the kitchen, thinking about what he could make for their breakfast. He thought about the options, cereal, French toast, pancakes, waffles, or an oven omelette. And oven omelette would be good because it would save for a couple days and was good for a quick breakfast, he’d probably make that. He got the ingredients out and pulled out a glass container as well, he lined it with oil and started laying the things out, quickly turning the oven on as well. He sighed and put the final layer of stuff on and cracked eight eggs into a container, whisking them quickly with some milk. He then poured the mixture over the ingredients in the container and put it in the oven, setting the timer for thirty minutes. The mean while he grabbed his book and began reading. Sighing softly as he sat in the chair. The book was relatively interesting but it failed to hold his attention so he set it down and checked the timer. 15 minutes remaining. He huffed and sighed, pulling out his phone and started to play his Gameboy advanced ROM on it, playing Pokémon Sapphire. he got decently in before the timer went off and he got up to check it, he turned it around and reset the timer. Then he started playing again. He didn’t get that far in before the timer rang again. He set his phone down and turned off the timer and pulled out the omelette. He sighed because it smelled pretty decent. Putting it on the counter, he took of the oven mitts and walked quietly into their bedroom. It was about ten am so he decided to crawl into the bed and lay on the others chest, poking the others nose as he waited for him to wake up.

“nngggmmmm” Karkat groaned, batting at Eridan’s finger

“Kar~” he cooed, scooting up some to take the others face in his hands. “you wanna get up for me~?”

“no”

“please~?”

There was a small grumble and Karkat rolled over, tossing Eridan aside. He squeaked and glared playfully.

“so you wanna do it the hard way?” he chuckled lowly, taking his face once again and pressed a kiss to his lips, suckling on the others lips. A small strained groaned came from his lips and Eridan smirked, kissing down his chin and to his neck, suckling small marks into his neck. Karkat groaned and blinked open his eyes a couple times.

“Jesus Christ Eridan” he huffs, pushing him off slightly.

“you weren’t waking up” the other chuckled, pressing a small kiss to the other

“why do I have to wake up” he yawned, slowly sitting up. Eridan scooted down and sat in the others lap.

“Because breakfast is ready” he stuck his tongue out and got off the other, walking back o the kitchen. Karkat sighed and got up, pulling on his sweatpants with a small groan, he walked into the kitchen and his nose was assaulted with the smell of egg and cheese. He hummed happily and sat at the table. Hr watched s Eridan leaned up and pulled two plates down. The shirt he was wearing slide up and showed off his cute pert butt that was trapped in the fabric of his boxers.

He whistled jokingly and smacked the others butt when he set the plates down. Eridan squeaked and turned quickly, smacking the other in the chest. Karkat laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“Love you~” he said, looking up and hoping the other would forgive him.

“jerk,” he mumbled and put his hands on the other’s shoulders. “you’re lucky I love you too” he huffed.

“I’m lucky because you stay with me” he countered, leaning up to kiss the other, only to be rejected.

“No, no kisses for you” Eridan said quickly, and pressed his hand over his partner’s mouth.

A muffled “awe” came from the others mouth and vibrated into Eridan’s hand. He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms

“Why can’t I have the kisses?”

“because you didn’t wake up and then hit my arse, that’s why” he huffed, pulling out of the others arms. He walked over and grabbed the spatula to dish out the omelette. He passed a plate to Karkat and took the other for himself, he sat down and sighed, then he began to eat.

“Are we still going to the park?” Eridan between bites

“yeah, yeah, after we finish and take showers.”

“okay, don’t forget to heal up your gyarados, okay?”

“I won’t”

Eridan chucked lightly and sighed, he finished his plate and put it onto the sink.

“I’m gonna go take a shower, okay?”

“kay”

He sighed and pressed a small kiss to the others forehead before walking into their bedroom to gather clothes, today was going to be long, wasn’t it.

 ---

“Which thing was the gym again?” Eridan asked, swinging his partners hand as they walked through the park.

“It was the jungle gym” Karkat replied quickly, looking down at his phone

“Make sure to look up every once in a while, okay? We don’t need you bashing your face into a post”

“I’m not going to do that” he snorted and looked up. “I was waiting for Pokémon to show up”

“Oh hush and just put it in battery saving mode, hatch some eggs”

“Fine fine, alright” he sighed and put his phone in his pocket.

“Thank you~” the other smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek

Karkat rolled his eyes and squeezed the others hand. They walked slowly and leisurely around the park, taking their time as they walked to the children’s jungle gym, Eridan was likely to jump of the swings and play around. Both of their phones buzzed with the notification that Pokémon had appeared, both of them quickly pulled out their phones and checked what had spawned. An eevee had spawned and Karkat caught it quickly. Eridan, the higher level of the two, took a bit longer, shooting a few razzberries at it before throwing a few ultra balls to catch it.

“Oh my lord” he snorted, checking the combat power

“What?” Karkat asked, looking over the others shoulder

“Its C.P. is six six six” he giggled, showing the other the stat page, and it was indeed 666.

“Dare you to name it Satan” he giggled

“Done and done, no need to dare me”

He smiled and held his phone, looking up, he noticed that the playground was near.

“Ooh come on!” Eridan said excitedly and started pulling Karkat along to the playground

“Jesus Christ, slow down” the other huffed, not expecting to suddenly be pulled along.

“Valor took our gym” the other said quietly, not looking back at him.

“whAT” he said loudly, running to get up close enough to the playground so they could take the gym once more. Eridan jerked forward and started running with him, giggling at the other.

They got close enough to the gym to fight it and sat on a bench under a tree near the playground, each of them fought the gym. Eridan defeated the first Pokémon, Karkat defeated the second and Eridan took down the gym. He immediately put in a C.P 2163 Ninetails while Karkat put in a 1948 Krabby. Someone else soon after put in a 1384 Jolteon.

“Perfect” Karkat smiled

“Yep! Nobodies gonna challenge our gym for a while” Eridan giggled

“Right! And that means that we can go conquer more gyms!”

“Mhm” Eridan sighed, leaning against the other, he opened his phone and began to play his ROM hack once again.

“Any idea of what to do for dinner?” Karkat asked, leaning down to kiss the others head

“Not really, I kinda wanted to go to a bar though” he looked up at the other, “we haven’t gone to one in a while and its karaoke night”

“You know we’ll need a designated driver, right?”

“You could call Kanaya, or Kankri. Neither of them drink”

“That’s an idea, but if I call Kankri, both Porrim and Cronus will show up as well. You know this right?”

Eridan sighed “I know, Ill be fine if he comes. Haven’t Porrim and Kankri been keeping him in line anyway?”

“I don’t know about that, but Ill call Kanaya before I call Kankri. Okay?”

“Okay, but what should we do until the bar opens?”

“Go around catching Pokémon?

“That works”

\--

Instead of going around catching Pokémon, the two ended up just driving around and getting pokestops. Eridan being Karkat’s co-pilot, he used both of their phones and got all the pokestops he could. Around 4, the two decided to go home and freshen up before going to the bar. Eridan got to change first and in the meanwhile, Karkat called Kanaya.

He clicked on her number and waited as the phone rang.

“Hello?” a voice answered, distinctly not Kanaya’s

“Uhm.. is Kanaya there?”

“She’s in the middle of something, who is this?”

“its Karkat?”

“Ooooh, one moment”

The phone line went quiet and there was the muffled noise of two people talking for a moment then someone spoke again.

“Hello Karkat” Kanaya said, a twinge of relief in her voice

“Hey Kanaya, who was just on the phone?”

“That was my girlfriend, Rose”

 “You have a girlfriend now?”

“I’ve had her for about a month and a half Karkat, I thought I told you about her”

“You probably did but I don’t remember”

“Oh well, so why did you call?”

“Eridan and I were gonna go to a bar tonight and thought you’d like to come”

“Karkat, you know I don’t drink, right?”

“I do, we need a designated driver and thought you’d like the karaoke, I dunno”

“Oooh, well in that case. Sure, you don’t mind rose coming with me though, right?”

“Yeah yeah, go ahead and bring her”

“Okay, when do you want to meet, Karkat?

“Does eight work for you?”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see you then”

“Okay, see you”

The phone hung up and Karkat sighed, at least he wouldn’t half to deal with his boyfriend panicking because his brother was there and also he would half to deal with his own brother even though they were on good terms. He hummed and started over to the bedroom, Eridan was finishing up getting dressed and fixing his shirt. He quickly stripped off his own shirt, ignoring the oogling the other was giving him, he pulled on a decent shirt and jeans, nothing outrages but certainly not bland as all hell. He turned to Eridan and smiled lightly. “Kanaya is going to pick us up and then take us home”

“Okay, what time are we meeting her?”

“Round eight”

“Well it’s about seven forty-five now,” he sighed and ran fingers through his hair “we can go watch T.V. until she’s outside”

“Yeah, sure” he hummed and pulled the other to their couch, plopping down on it to turn on the television. Some random show came on and they both watched absent mindedly, until Karkat remembered something.

“Oh Eridan” he started, looking over at the other male

“Hmn?”

“Kanaya’s bringing her girlfriend, Rose”

Eridan tensed slightly but sighed, “Alright”

“You cool with that?”

“Cool as a pop tart”

“You toast pop tarts ya know”

“well exCUSE ME, DON’T YOU PUT ICING ON POPTARTS”

“That joke was bad and you should feel bad”

“No shut up, my joke was awesome”

“Yeaah right” he laughed and started getting hit by a pillow

“You’re mean”

“I know”


	3. No Pokemon, Just booze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys go out drinking with Kanaya and Rose, and after word gets a bit.... steamy~

Kanaya pulled up the male’s house about thirty minutes after she had gotten the call. She sent a quick text to Karkat’s saying she was outside.

**Kanaya**

       Karkat I’m Outside

**Karkat**

      OKAY, BE THERE IN A SECOND

A few seconds later, the apartment building door opened and the two boys filled out, making their way to the car quickly.

He larger opened the rear car door and let Eridan slide in behind Kanaya, making Karkat sit behind Rose.

“Hey Kanaya” Karkat hummed, “Hello Rose”

“Hello Karkat” rose replied sweetly, looking back over at him, then over at the other male that had entered.

“‘Dite?” she asked “didn’t know you had a boyfriend”

Eridan looked down and twiddled his thumbs. “its uhm… Eridan now”

“wait, you two know each other?” Karkat asked suspiciously

“We were both in the high school’s magic science club” she answered, looking back at the male

“yeah… I was club president at the time…”

“Mhm! She was the best at casting magic” she chuckled

He nodded slowly and reached for Karkat’s hand, holding it tightly. He didn’t want his weakness to show to the others.

“We’ll enough with the introductions. Did you both buckle up?” Kanaya interjected

“yes”

“good”

She pulled the car out of park and began driving, heading to the location of their favorite bar. There weren’t many people there because it wasn’t well known by tourists OR locals. They got there quickly and all got out, walking up to the door, each person holding their distinct partners hand. Kanaya and rose stayed up near the big screen where karaoke was being held, Karkat and Eridan made their way to the back to their favorite seat, close to the very back. They say down on the bar stools and Eridan leaned on the larger male, sighing quietly.

“you okay Babe?” Karkat asked, looking down at the other and petting his hair

“yeah, I’m fine. I just want to start drinking already”

He nodded and looked at the small slip of paper that they could use to easily order drinks.

“what do you want Eri?”

“Bacchus’ poison” he sighed, a very strong and sweet nectar.

“I guess I’ll have to limit you then?”

“limit of three” he hummed, grabbing the pencil and checking off the drink.

“okay okay” he laughed and checked off his own drink, the seafarers second love, basically a hard blue raspberry lemonade. He handed the slip to the bartender who came around, glanced at the slip and nodded, going back to the other patrons, chatting them up.

“why’d you want to get super drunk tonight?”

“I dunno, just wanted to be young and reckless”

“okay, you turned twenty-one like four months ago, you’ve gotten drunk a total of four times. You’ve been pretty ‘young and reckless’“ Karkat chuckled, poking the others cheek

“Oi, why you poking my cheek?” Eridan huffed

“because you’re adorable”

“I am not adorable! I am manly as hell!”

“yeeaahhh, rigghhhtttt”

“fuck you”

“later Hun, later”

\--

A few hours and several drinks later

Eridan was babbling out, rambling on, on just about anything. Karkat, the lesser of the two drunks, was too busy holding him up and trying not to fall over himself. Kanaya had come over and told them that they should leave soon as it was getting late. Rose may have been drunk but she obviously had the composure to not show that she was. Karkat ended up picking the other up and carrying him bridal style out of the bar, his face getting kissed multiple times.

“Eridan, stop. Kanaya’s waiting for us” he slurred, walking out of the bar

He mumbled something incoherent and Stopped trying to make out with the other. Karkat quickly deposited him into the car and got in himself. Shaking his head to try and clear it. Once the door as shut, Kanaya began driving down to the apartment building, ignoring the two drunkards in the back. Once at the building she kicked the two out but stayed until she saw that they made it inside. Driving off afterwards.

Eridan stumbled up the stairs, leaning on the wall and looking up, he had a few too many drinks and it was making his head spin. Blurring the dark world ahead of him. A warm hand went to his back and he arched into it slightly, another warm hand taking the hand that wasn’t holding his face flushed and he pressed back into that hand, his eyes threatening to shut.

“Eridan, stand up straight,” Karkat said quietly “I don’t need you falling down the stairs”

He whined and stopped leaning into the hand, taking a few more steps up until they got to their floor, he wobbled and purred as the hand on his back started rubbing small circles into his back. He giggled drunkenly and leaned into the others large warm body.

Karkat sighed and pulled the other onto his back, carrying the very much drunker male into the apartment. He fumbled with the keys for a couple seconds but got in and shut the door behind him, walking sluggishly to the bedroom and carefully depositing Eridan on the bed. The smaller male groaned and scooted back, getting up onto his knees and looking at the other.

“Be right back Babe, just gonna go get…. us a bottle of water and painkillers for the morning”

Eridan whined and reached out for him, falling forward a bit. Catching himself by pressing a hand to the bed and almost looking drunkenly seductive. Karkat chuckled and rolled his eyes, wobbling himself over to the kitchen and grabbing both the painkillers and two bottles of water. He walked back in and raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. Eridan had tried to take off him clothes but in the process of, he had gotten his arms stuck in the shirt, he struggled to get it off but it seemed that his scarf had gotten stuck as well, making him look childishly adorable. Karkat sighed and set the items down, so he could reach over and pop the others arms out of the shirt. Working them out slowly he tossed the shirt aside and pulled the scarf off as well. Tossing the offending clothing into the clothes bin.

“Better?”

“thank you~” he hummed and fell forward, his face pressing into the others stomach. He wrapped his arms around the others midsection, nuzzling him slowly.

“uhm, Eridan, I know you’re not as sober as I am, but what the fuck are you doing?”

“Nothing~” he murmured and slide down slowly, nuzzling the others hip. Making the others face heat up.

“Eridan, no” he pulled him up slightly and stared down at him, “you’re not sober”

“but Karrrrr~” he whined, looking up at him with lust filled eyes, a blush filling his entire face and shoulders.

“Eridaaannnnn” he mockingly whined back, moving the other back so he could sit on the bed. “come on, we need to finish getting out of clothes, I don’t know about you but I’d rather not sleep in jeans”

A noise of protest slipped from the others mouth but he huffed and started to wriggle out of his jeans, tossing them in the bin. He flopped down on the bed and huffed, not bothering to take off his glasses or binder.

“you need to take off the binder too Eridan”

He whined louder and sat up again, struggling to pull the item off…again

“Goddamnit Eridan” he sighed and pulled the binder over his head and off his arms.

“love youuuu~”

“love you too, you dumbass” he chuckled, leaning down and pressing a sweat kiss to the others forehead. He rubbed over the others breasts slowly to rub out the creases from the binder he wore.

“K-Kar~” he whined, “if ya keep doin that you better fuck me” he shuddered and arched into the others touch. Even though it wasn’t usually a sexual thing for them, Eridan got sensitive when he was drunk.

“let me get out of my own clothes” he hummed, pulling away and stripping quickly and leaving him in only a tank top and boxers. He crawled back onto the bed and was almost tackled by Eridan, who had leapt into his lap and started kissing him passionately, grinding his crotch down against the others.

 Karkat groaned and gripped the others hips, stopping him from grinding.

“Eridan- “

“I’m fucking sober enough to fuck Kar!” he huffed, whining loudly

“you sure?”

“yes I’m fuckin sure” he growled loudly, his lust starting to get unbearable. “either lay me down and fuck me as hard as you can or I’m gonna push ya down and ride you until fuckin daylight” he whined, wriggling out of the others grasp so he could grind down again. Karkat huffed and groaned, allowing the other to do so. His clothed length got ground upon and slowly started to harden more, it was in impressive length indeed. Eridan moaned and leaned forward, dropping his head against the others chest as he continued to grind down, he was already wet to begin with but now he was getting really wet, his nook dripping down onto Karkat’s boxers, which promptly soaked it up.

“Kar fuck please~” he moaned, reached down and fumbling with the others boxers, he yelped and whined as he got pushed down onto the bed and stared at Karkat who decided to but his legs over his shoulders. He smiled a bit and panted, he was getting what he wanted tonight.

Karkat’s hand traced slowly down Eridan’s thigh and circled his hips slightly before swiping his thumb over the boy’s cute nook, making him shudder and moan quietly. He rubbed the others clit slowly, making him twitch and moan.

“K-Kar~” he moaned out, his hips starting to roll down against his hand.

He kissed the back of the others knee and slipped two fingers into the wet heat slowly, rubbing the others walls slowly. He thrusted his fingers slowly while rubbing his thumb against his clit, starting to bite and nip down the others thigh. Warbled moans came from the smaller male, his hips rolling back with more effort now, needing more friction than he was being given. The Larger male thrusted his fingers a bit more, curling them in all the places he knew Eridan loved, spreading them and rubbing a spot that made Eridan see stars. As he felt the resistance lessen he added another finger, making the other yelp and wince slightly, but pain soon turned to pleasure as he was filled with the fingers that knew every single place he loved having touched. Karkat left few hickeys on his thighs before slowly pulling out his fingers completely, making the other whine. But that whine was cut short as one of his legs was dropped off the larger male’s shoulder and Karkat’s chubby length replaced them, making him moan out again, he trembled and kept his arms over his eyes as he mouths hung open. It was so big, it filled him to the brim, slow thrusts made his moan and arch slightly, he rolled onto his side to make it easier for the other to thrust into him, his upper body turning all the way over and hugging a pillow tightly.

“Ready for me to move?” his voice coming out deeper than normal and full of lust

“oh fuck yes~” Eridan moaned, pushing his hips back against the other.

Karkat smirked and held his thigh, beginning to thrust into him with slow hard thrusts. The smaller moaned and shuddered, loving the feeling of the others member inside of him. Hands travelled all over his thighs and hips, his remaining leg was dropped from the others shoulder and he was forced to roll back onto his back. Karkat gripped his wasp like hips and pulled him forward more, his thrusts getting faster and more powerful, making Eridan arch off the bed and moaning loudly. Their bed began creaking with each thrust, making Karkat glad they had padding between the bedframe and the wall. Otherwise the bed would be hitting it and making much louder than it needs to be. Eridan moaned out again and tilted his hips so the others chubby cock could fill him in all the right places again. He felt violated in all the right ways, Karkat gripping and squeezing his thighs, manhandling them. He felt himself getting closer and closer, it felt so good. The spring in his gut twisting tighter and tighter. The largers paced picked up and got harder, making Eridan gasp and see stars, he could feel the others balls twitching against him signaling he was getting close to his own release. Karkat thrusted a few more times and bit Eridan’s thigh harshly as he came, groaning loudly.

Eridan moaned as the ejaculate splashed inside him, the others pace slowed down as he slowly pulled out of him, making him whine and skootch down to try and get the other back into him. The male pushed him back up and pressed two fingers back into him, and rubbing his clit quickly, making him moan loudly and roll on the others hand for a few seconds before he started to come himself, being fingered and oversensitive throughout his orgasm.

The two panted for a few minutes as Karkat pulled out his fingers and flopped down on the bed next to Eridan after tucking his length back into his pants. He wrapped his arms around the other male loosely but snuggly, pulling him close and kissing his cheeks.

“I love you…~” he panted

“I... lowe you too~” the fish boy panted quietly, curling into his chest and purring quietly. They pulled the covers over them and sighed, both of their eyes closing and falling asleep relatively quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did it take me so long to write this  
> excuse the bad porn  
> yes i know they did it without a condom  
> its apart of the story


	4. Healthy Couples Talk About Their Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan has a partial panic attack to the previous nights interesting events

The next morning, Eridan woke hours later than his usual time, about four hours later. He cracked his eyelids open slowly to squint at his way too bright phone screen to see it was eleven-thirty eight am. His heart skipped a beat as he forgot for a split second that he had the day off. He sighed quietly and turned the brightness down on his phone before putting it back down and relaxing a bit. Large strong and warm arms pulled him back a bit and against the broad chest of his partner. Eridan looked back to the love bug and smiled at his portable heater/ Karkat and the bed was really warm, it made him want to just curl up and sleep for another couple hours. he began to roll over to press against Karkat better but his thighs protested, a sharp pain rolling through the muscles that were over worked.

“Ow… fuck” he whined lowly, finishing rolling onto his side and pressing his face into Karkat's chest, “My thighs huuurrrtt…”

“Then stop movin….” Karkat mumbled sleepily, pulling the other closer and pressing his face into Eridan’s hair, breathing softly into it.

“Oh hush up doofus…” he mumbled back and got comfortable once again. 

Thoughts of the night prior started flashing in his mind, causing Eridan to freeze up, eyes going wide with the lewd acts dancing before them. He blushed a bit and looked up at his partner, shifting a bit against the sheets. It was an incredible fuck, he wasn't going to lie, but things he forgot crept up and took him by surprise.

Oh

_ Oh _

_ Oh shit.  _

Fuck, when was the last time he had taken his birth control? It was yesterday, right?

Wait no… not yesterday.. Uuhmmm… Friday???

Fu c k 

_ No _

he couldn't remember. 

Eridan gripped his biceps and squeezed, his nails threatening to break the skin. Not again he couldn't stop forgetting, he was putting himself at risk damnit, he needs to stop doing this-.

A hand shifting on the small of his back made his thoughts go null for a second, his mind going blank and just focusing on that small patch of warmth.

“Eridan..?” a drowsy Karkat mumbled, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly on the small of his boyfriend's back, noticing the tension there..

“...yeah?”

“You okay?”

Eridan sucked in a breath and pressed his face into the Karkat’s chest once more, trying to get away from the conversation, he really didn't want to talk about it even though he knew he should. He just couldn't worry karkat like this, yeah he was his technical caretaker but he was his boyfriend too, what if he decided to break up with him because something bad happened?

Karkat sighed and held him close, slowly sitting up so that Eridan was leaning on his chest and at least partially sitting up, their legs tangled around each other. Karkat could tell that he was a mess right now and something was obviously stressing him out. His thumbs brushed over Eridans cheeks, trying to calm the other down and to speak his mind. Karkat worried about eridan a lot, but hey, its part of the job description, being his boyfriend and all. He hummed quietly and pressed his forehead to Eridan's, looking down at the brownish blue eyes. 

“Hey come on… what's wrong?” Karkat said quietly, trying to coax out what was bothering his partner.

A long stream of mumbles spilled from the other male's mouth, gripping the other's chest tightly. 

Karkat sighed quietly and tilted Eridan's face upward, getting him to look at him.

“I couldn't understand that” he sighed, a twinge of worry added to his voice. 

“I can't… remember when i took my… birth control last…” the other male finally squeezed out, gripping his arms more.

Karkat frowned a bit and ran his fingers through Eridans messy locks.

“A-and yo-... we didn't use protection l-last night…” Eridan's eyes glanced away as he pressed his face into the other's chest, a shuddery sigh escaping his lips.

“Shhh Eridan… it's okay…” Karkat said quietly and rubbed Eridans back comfortingly “its less than a twenty five percent chance that you're going to get-.... That anythings going to happen” He thought against using the P word, worried about how Eridan would react if he had said it.

“I can take you to the doctor in a couple weeks if you want?”

Eridan shook his head and slowly let go of his arms, admitting defeat against his own mind.

“What do you want me to do then?”

“I.. don't know…”

“Alright… We’ll wait a bit okay?” he sighed

“Okay…”

“So how about we go back to sleep or we get up and I make you chocolate chip pancakes?”

“mmm…….Chocolate chip pancakes… please..””

Karkat laughed quietly and kissed the other's forehead. “ As you wish~” glad that his partner was feeling better now. Talking does help, like it or not.

Eridan huffed and glanced up at the other, obviously noticing what he said ‘did you really think you could slip a princess bride reference past me?’ he thought but shook his head, this is why he loved Karkat, even with his shitty princess bride references.and food. Definitely food.

Eridan pulled away slowly to let Karkat get up and head out over to the kitchen. He was about to stand himself to follow but his thighs did not like being moved that much seared a shot of pain right up Eridan’s thighs, making him hiss out a curse.

“Don't get up, i'll bring you the food. alright?” Karkat sighed as he stretched, making tiny groans as his back popped and creaked. A bit creepy if you asked him.

“But-” Eridan started to protest, but was quickly quieted down by a quick unexpected kiss. His face flushed a bit as he pushed karkat away.

“Oh fuck you just go make the pancakes”

“As you wish, my prince” karkat laughed and dodged away from the pillow that was thrown at him. He laughed his way into the kitchen and rubbed small tears away from his eyes as he kept laughing.

“You're not that funny Kar!” Eridan called and back over into the bed, stealing Karkats pillow since he threw his own, it still smelled like Karkat, which was nice and a bit calming. He sighed and hugged it partially, then slowly let a hand drift down to his stomach, just holding it there.

What if he did get pregnant?

_ ‘You won't’ _

Would Kar leave him?

_ ‘He won't’ _

They never really talked about having kids…

_ ‘You don't have to think about that’ _

And frankly he never thought he would get that far.

_ ‘But you will’ _

He’d probably have to quit his job, unless-..

No he couldn't ask feferi to babysit.

She has more important things to deal with,

_ ‘She really doesn't’ _

Also he's pretty sure she still doesn't like him.

_ ‘That debateable’ _

Also going to see feferi would mean he would probably see Sollux.

Eridan is not going anywhere near that asshole.

_ ‘They aren't that bad’ _

He’d just keep to himself and do what he could.

_ ‘You're not going to get far on your own’ _

Whatever that was….

He hugged karkats pillow tightly and tried pushing the thoughts from his head. It was just the day after, he shouldn't be thinking about this yet. Eridan shoved his face into the pillow and sighed, partially glad that the pillow still smelt like his boyfriend.

Karkat had just poured four spots batter into the pan when he backed up a couple steps and looked into their bedroom, seeing Eridan curled up with his pillow. He got the idea of dipping two of his fingers into the batter, pulling them out to see his digits covered in the sweet batter. He made sure to not allow any to drip onto the floor as he walked back into the bedroom and tapped Eridans shoulder with his free hand.

“Hnm..?”

“Hey Eridan, look up” Karkat said quietly, scooping his hand under the others face to lift it up.

“What” he sighed, blanking up at the other male.

“Boop” Karkat reached down with a hand and poked Eridans lips with a batter covered finger.

Eridan’s eyes opened wide as he started at his finger “what-?”

“Its pancake batter” Karkat hummed “lick your lips”

Eridan did as he was told and shuddered at the taste. 

“Damn. that’s good,” he giggled, sitting up a bit to look at Karkat. “Got anymore?”

Karkat held up his fingers, still covered in batter except for the fact that there was a missing spot where he had dabbed Eridans lips.

“One for you and one for me” he chuckled.

“Good now give me your finger so you can get back to the pancakes”

Karkat rolled his eyes and poked the other’s lips again with his middle finger, smiling softly. Heat slowly rose to his face as Eridan popped the batter covered finger in his mouth and quickly licked off the sweet and smooth sauce.

“Dammit this isn’t supposed to be sexual!” he huffed, pulling his finger out of the male’s mouth and wiping it on his pants.

“That’s your fault, kinky bastard” Eridan laughed and leaned even closer to kiss Karkat softly before pulling away and smiling softly.

“You're a dork, you know that right?” 

“Yep”

“No go finish the pancakes before they burn”

“Shit-!”

Karkat jumped up and rushed back into the kitchen, flipping the hotcake quickly and sighing as he noticed the pancake was only slightly over cooked and not burnt. He finished the four pancakes quickly and served them onto plates, slapping a bit of butter between them. The smell emanating from the pancakes was down right mouth watering. Karkat gave a small nod of victory and picked up the plates to deliver them to his boyfriend. He stepped over and held out the one plate to Eridan who was still sitting up and on his phone. 

“And I present to you, your breakfast” 

Eridan looked up and smiled. “Oh heck yes” 

He set his phone down and took the plate. 

“I'll be right back to get drinks” Karkat hummed and set his plate down on Eridan’s legs. He kissed the other’s forehead softly and went to grab both of them a glass orange juice. He noticed Eridan pillbox and stared at it for a second, looking at the days that were missed. It looks like he missed the past three days and then before that the past two. He really needs to set a medicine alarm for Eridan in the morning, or at least night, sometime when he could take them. Karkat set down one glass and threaded the pill box within his fingers and picked up the glass once again balancing them all in his hands as he walked into the bedroom. “I brought your pill box” Karkat said quietly and handed Eridan the glass and container.

“Oh... thanks” he sighed and opened the day’s section, dropping the pills into his mouth and washing them down with the juice, not thinking much about what pills he had just taken. 

Karkat watched quietly and sat down on the bed against Eridans legs, picking up his own plate and balancing it on his knee.

“Do we have any plans for the day?” Eridan asked, nibbling on his first pancake, shuddering at the sweet taste of chocolate that literally melted in his mouth.

Karkat shook his head and stopped staring at his partner. “Not particularly, why? Do you wanna do something?”

“Not really, i just want to stay home and read a bit” 

“Don’t you ever get tired of books?”

“Sometimes, i might take a break and we can play on the wii or our 3ds’s”

“Oh! That reminds me” Karkat moved his food off of his legs and got up, walking over to his work bag and pulling out a plastic bag with a few indiscernible objects in it, two larger than the rest.

“What’s that?” Eridan asked curiously, taking another bite of his pancake.

“A friend of mine from work, Hermes, was getting rid of his games because his 3DS broke and he wasn't gonna fix it.” Karkat hummed and walked over, sitting back where he originally was. 

“I also bought pokemon sun and moon for us”

Eridan's eyes lit up, he had been seeing so much about the new games, “When did you do that??” he asked, not remembering a date when Karkat came home later than usual.

“I had about an hour between a meeting and work so i walked over the gamestop a little ways away from the building.”

“I think i know what we’re doing for the rest of the day.” Eridan smirked, his nose scrunching as his lips curled up.

“I'll go grab the systems and chargers when im done eating.”

“Okayy”

The two of them finished eating, eridan actually eating an entire pancake and a half for once, making karkat smile as he took the dishes in. both of their game systems were sitting on the couch. His own was probably dead at the moment but oh well. He picked them up and grabbed the charger from the wall, also deciding to pick up the heating pad to help with Eridans sore thighs. Walking back in, he tossed the systems over and plugged in the chargers. And within a few minutes they were both starting up pokemon sun and moon. Karkat with Sun and Eridan with moon.

It was going to be a lazy day but that was okay, as long as Eridan got to basically lean on Karkat, which he did. Making Karkats legs fall asleep within the hour, but there was no moving their prince of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL SHIT I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO WRITING THIS CHAPTER, SORRY ITS BEEN LIKE TWO THREE MONTHS GUYS.  
> ive also made a mistake and started planning another fic.  
> now a dualrosa fic.  
> ohwell  
> oh and before i forget, i commissioned a pic for the first chapter of this fic by the lovely lizardlicks (on tumblr and ao3)  
> http://lizardlicks.tumblr.com/post/155238254938/mmm-new-years-kisses-finished-commission-for  
> nice

**Author's Note:**

> so originally i had planned for this to be a single chapter, but my amazing writing skills got it to 2000 words and i still have another segment to go. which will ultimately end up being the second chapter if i can get it to around 2000 words


End file.
